Geheimes Verlangen
by Claire Panda
Summary: Hermine will nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts ihren UTZ nachholen. Eines Nachts trifft sie in den Korridoren den wieder zum Leben erweckten Severus Snape...


Hermine hastete durch die dunklen Gänge des Schlosses. Nichts als dunkle Schwärze war hinter den großen Fenstern zu sehen. Sie hatte die Zeit völlig vergessen und bis nach Mitternacht in der Bibliothek geblieben. Dieses Buch über die Entstehung der Ruhnenzeichen war so spannend gewesen, dass sie die Zeit vergessen hatte. Wenn sie nur so etwas wie eine Karte des Rumtreibers besitzen würde. Hermine seufzte, ihre Gedanken blieben bei Harry und Ron hängen. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen beiden hatte die Brünette beschlossen das siebte Schuljahr nachzuholen. Damit konnte sie ihren UTZ mit Ginny zusammen absolvieren, was sie sehr tröstete.

Die Schlacht war erst zwei Monate her und Harry und Ron hatten beschlossen erst mal für ein Jahr ins Ausland zu gehen, weit weg von dem, was geschehen war, der Schlacht, dem Verlust, dem Tod.  
Hermine schlich um eine Ecke und lief direkt in Professor Snape hinein. Sie stolperte zurück. Was würde nun mit ihr geschehen? Ihre Gedanken wurden vernebelt von dem Geruch des Tränkemeisters. Er roch unglaublich gut. Der Mann sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und etwas undefinierbarem an. Für Hermine war es immer noch unglaublich, wie es gelungen war ihn wieder zurück ins Leben zu holen.

Ihr war jedoch zu Ohren gekommen, dass viele Flubberwürmer, Eiterwesen und Drachenblut für den Wiederbelebungstrank benötigt worden waren. "Was tust du hier, Miss Granger?". Diese tiefe Stimme. Sie liebte sie so sehr. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, es war so schwer in seiner Gegenwart einen vernünftigen Gedanken zu fassen. Vor allem bei diesen intensiven schwarzen Augen. "Ich, ich", stotterte sie. "Ich war noch in der Bibliothek und-." "Ist ja mal was ganz neues", schnaubte der Professor. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen, ihr Herz schlug wild.

Er musste es doch bemerken. Bemerken, wie sehr sie ihn begehrte. "Ich ziehe Ihnen zehn Punkte von ihrem Haus ab, für nächtliches Herumstromern." Hermine war verwirrt. Nur zehn? Das klang gar nicht nach Snape. "Ja, nur zehn", flüsterte er, als hätte der Tränkemeister ihre Gedanken gelesen und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. Ihr Verstand sagte Hermine, sie solle ausweichen, doch der Rest ihres Körper sträubte sich dagegen. Sie wollte ihn so nah bei sich haben wie möglich. Sein Geruch schlug ihr nun im vollen Maße entgegen, dass sie kurz nach Luft schnappen musste. Snape sah aus irgendeinem Grund sehr zufrieden aus.

"Wusste ich es doch", murmelte er und strich mit den Fingern sanft über ihre Wange. Was tat er da? Wollte er etwa... Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Er kam ihr noch näher. "Professor", hauchte sie schwach. Dieser Mann machte sie verrückt. Sie konnte nun seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren. Im nächsten Moment packte er sie bei den Schultern und drückte sie gegen die Wand. Wie zwei Ringe aus Stahl hatten seine schönen starken Hände ihre Arme gepackt und pressten sie gegen die Wand. Bevor Hermine irgendetwas tun oder sagen konnte, hatte er bereits seine Lippen auf ihre gedrückt. Der Kuss war nicht sanft.

Er war verlangend, leidenschaftlich und fordernd. Eigentlich sollten bei dem Mädchen die Alarmglocken läuten, doch diese schienen defekt zu sein. Sie wollte das schon so lange und erwiderte nach der ersten Verwirrung den Kuss genauso fordernd. Als Snape das merkte, ließ er von ihr ab. "Also doch", flüsterte er ganz nah an ihrem Ohr. "Die kleine Hexe kann ja auch anders sein." Seine Stimme war so tief und erotisierend, das Hermine merkte wie sie etwas feucht wurde. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch er hielt ihr den Mund zu. Seine Augen starrten sie voller Lust an. "Ich wollte das schon so lange einmal tun." Seine Finger wanderten an ihrer Bluse entlang und öffneten mit einer Leichtigkeit alle Knöpfe.

Mit zitternden Händen wollte Hermine auch das gleiche bei ihm tun, doch Snape fing ihre Hände ein und drückte sie über ihren Kopf. "Meine Regeln", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und ließ sofort von ihr ab. Was sollte das? Seine Regeln. Was sollte das nur bedeuten? Ehe sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte er schon seinen Zauberstab geschwungen und die beiden standen vor seinen privaten Räumen. "Aparieren ist nicht die einzige Art sich zu teleportieren", sagte er schlicht, als er ihren überraschten Blick bemerkte. Hermine hatte kaum die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, als Snape ihr schon die Bluse vom Leib riss.

"Du bist so schön", flüsterte er, umfasste ihre Taille und zog sie nah an sich heran. Hermine keuchte auf, als sie seine Erektion an ihrem Bauch spüren konnte. Snape grinste, als er diese Reaktion sah. Mit geübten Fingern öffnete er ihren BH und zog ihn von ihrem Körper. Ein wohliges Grollen entwich seiner Kehle. Hermine spürte wie sie immer feuchter wurde, ohne dass der Mann vor ihr schon etwas tiefgehenderes getan hätte. Nun drückte er sich so gegen sie, dass sie zurückstolperte und auf einem Bett landete, das wie aus dem Nichts dort erschienen war. Kaum hatte ihr Rücken das Laken berührt, war er auch schon über ihr und küsste eine heiße Spur von ihren Lippen über ihren Hals zu ihren Brüsten.

Er leckte kurz und saugte kurz daran und grinste als er sah, wie steif ihre Brustwarzen waren. "Du willst mich also wirklich", flüsterte er und drückte seine Erektion gegen ihre Mitte, was sie aufstöhnen ließ. "Ach ehe ich es vergesse." Der Schwarzhaarige schwang seinen Zauberstab Hermine spürte wie sich etwas unförmiges um ihre Handgelenke schloss. Eine unsichtbare von Snape beschworene Macht drückte ihre Hände auf das Kissen über ihrem Kopf. Er grinste zufrieden, als er sein Werk sah. Die Brünette versuchte ihre Hände zu bewegen, doch der Zauber hielt sie fest. "Mein Spiel. Meine Regeln", wiederholte Snape und öffnete sein Hemd.

Hermine hatte sich schon oft in schlaflosen Nächten Sex mit diesem Mann vorgestellt. In ihren Fantasien war er immer dominant gewesen, sie hatte sich nicht in ihm getäuscht. Er öffnete nun mit einem leicht belustigten Gesichtsausdruck sein Hemd, quälend langsam. Anscheinend liebte er es wirklich die hundertprozentige Dominanz und die Macht über sein Lustopfer zu haben. Er warf sein Hemd in die Ecke und ließ dem erregten Mädchen unter ihm kurz Zeit seinen Oberkörper zu mustern. Er war voller kleiner Narben, einige waren sehr alt, einige waren frischer, da sie ihm erst vor ein paar Monaten von Nagini zugefügt worden waren.

Der Tränkemeister machte sich nun daran ihre Hose zu öffnen, welche er ihr schnell vom Leib riss. Die anfängliche Beherrschung schien verflogen zu sein. Sie lag jetzt nur noch in Unterhose unter ihm. "Bitte", flüsterte sie. Sie hielt diese Erregung nicht mehr aus, sie wollte ihn jetzt spüren. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Soll es denn jetzt schon vorbei sein?", fragte er grinsend und begann sie durch das letzte Stück Stoff, das sie noch trug zu stimulieren. "Du bist aber feucht, kleine Hexe." Die kleine Hexe stöhnte auf, als er sie noch fester rieb. Sie wand sich unter ihm und kam ihrem Orgasmus jetzt schon gefährlich nah. Als er das merkte, ließ er von ihr ab und sah sie interessiert an.

Den Blickkontakt zu ihr haltend zog er ihr ganz langsam ihr Höschen aus, sodass sie nun völlig nackt war. In seinen Augen sah sie glänzendes Vergnügen. Er würde sie jetzt noch nicht erlösen, er hatte sich ein Spiel in den Kopf gesetzt, das er auch durchführen würde. Kurz leckte er sich über die Lippen und ließ seine Zunge dann die Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel hinauf gleiten, doch hielt kurz vor der intimsten Stelle inne und strich kurz mit dem Finger darüber. Hermine stöhnte auf und warf ihren Kopf zurück. "Mach weiter", keuchte sie und schrie kurz auf, als Snape zwei Finger in ihr versenkte. Er drang sehr tief ein mit seinen langen Fingern und bewegte langsam seine Finger.

Der Schwarzhaarige wusste, wie verrückt er das Mädchen machte und genoss es. Immer schneller ließ er seine Finger in ihr arbeiten. Schon fast rechnete Hermine damit, dass er seine Hand zurückziehen würde, ehe sie zum Orgasmus kam, doch das tat er nicht. Sie keuchte und stöhnte als sie kam. Die Brünette drückte ihr Kreuz durch und sich ihm noch etwas entgegen, um den Orgasmus voll und ganz auszukosten. Im nächsten Moment waren ihre unsichtbaren Fesseln verschwunden. Sie atmete noch schwer und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. "Hey Schönheit." Hermine richtete sich auf. Mit einer geschickten Bewegung und seinen Händen an ihrer Taille drehte er die beiden um, sodass sie auf ihm saß.

"Ich will auch meinen Spaß haben", meinte er. Sein hungriger Blick folgte ihren Bewegungen, wie sie zittrig seine Hose öffnete und diese herunter zog. Seine Beule war nun durch seine Boxershorts deutlich zu erkennen. Durch den Stoff hindurch umfasste sie sanft den Schaft und begann ihre Hand etwas auf und ab zubewegen. Snape stöhnte und das Mädchen genoss dieses kleine Stück Macht, das sie so kurz über ihn hatte. Sie konnte nicht an sich halten und beugte sich vor um ihn zu küssen. Sofort erwiderte er den Kuss und drückte ihre Taille nach unten, sodass sie auf seine Erektion gepresst wurde.

Sie stöhnte in den Kuss hinein und bewegte sich auf der Beule, um Snape noch etwas in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, was ihr auch gelang. Doch schließlich schien das Machtbedürfnis des Professors wieder zu siegen und drehte die beiden wieder um, sodass er jetzt wieder auf ihr kniete. Mit schnellen Fingern zog er sich nun auch noch seine Boxershorts aus und warf sie achtlos in die Ecke. Hermine starrte wie gebannt auf Snapes Penis, der ihr entgegen ragte. Er war nicht zu verachten und sie wollte ihn in sich haben. Sie zwar bereits schon einmal gekommen, doch das hatte nichts an ihrer Erregung geändert. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte sich nun nicht mehr zurückhalten und drang hart in sie ein. Genauso, wie Hermine es erwartet hatte.

Hart und leidenschaftlich. Jeder Stoß ging tief und das Mädchen holte tief Luft. Sie krallte sich in das Bettlaken. Hermine wollte, dass dieser Moment niemals enden würde. Er fühlte sich so gut an. Snape in ihr, der genau wusste, was Hermine wollte. Seine Bewegungen wurden immer schneller und brachten die dann ein zweites Mal zum Orgasmus. Kurze Zeit später kam auch Snape in ihr, in seinem Blick war nur die pure Lust zu sehen. "Nicht schlecht, Granger", keuchte er, als er sich neben sie fallen ließ. Hermine hatte die Augen geschlossen. "Ich hätte nichts dagegen dich öfter nachts auf den Korridoren zu erwischen." Sie grinste. "Ich auch nicht."


End file.
